At The Beginning
by 12candyroses
Summary: Rose Weasley was warned by her father not be 'too friendly' with Scorpius Malfoy but she finds herself falling for him. ( New Version of At The Beginning )
1. Note! ( Please Read )

**Hello again guys! If you didn't see the notice on the old story and here it is and I hope this isn't to early I know I said it will be gome by week but I'm excited to start a new one. I decided to make a new story instead because its quite all over the place and it has many edits. Please don't hate me hopefully you'll understand. I'll be updating every week or earlier than that! So hopefully you like this better than my last one so yeah. And as soon as this story is started the old one is already gone. Please review too! I now present you the new and improve story of "At The Beginning".**


	2. First year : Hogwarts

**_Hey guys this is the first chapter of the newly and improved story of ' At The Beginning '. I started a new one because I think there are too much edits so yeah. The story will probably takw place at the last three years of Rose. Hopefully you will enjoy!_**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

 _first year_

 ** _"Chapter 1: Hogwarts"_**

It was Rose Weasley first year in Hogwarts. It was September 1st and at 11am they will be finally going to Hogwarts.

Rose was already in King's Cross an hour before since Albus Potter insisted on arriving early so they can find a compartment. They were cousins but still best friends since they were three and ever since they were inseperatable when they were still their nappies.

"Okay Rosie, all you have to do is just walk straight into the wall between nine and ten." Hermione said.

"Okay." Rose replied nervously since it's her first time going to the Platform.

"I'm so excited!" Hugo said also his first time.

"Don't stop if you stop you'll get stuck so running is probably the safer option if your nervous." Ron said as he grabbed Rose's trolley and they went to Platform nine and three quarters.

When Rose got their it was already so busy even though they decided to arrive an hour early.

She sees older students greeting each other andthers already saying good bye to their parents to meet up with friends.

"Can you see them?" Rose asked worried that Al might not be here yet. Ron looked around at the area and pointed to where the messy black hair of Harry Potter was seen.

"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted as they got close to the Potters.

"Hi Ron! Did you part alright?" Harry asked him.

Yeah, Hermione didn't believe that I passed Muggle driving test, she thought I'd have to Confund the examiner." Ron said.

"I thought nothing of a kind, I have complete faith in you." Hermione grinned and let out a giggled.

"And I have complete faith that he did Confund the examiner." Rose said also giggling with her mum.

"Oi!" Ron said haft annoyed and grinned.

Rose laughed and she saw Albus tugging Harry's cloak and Harry looks down.

"Dad..." She heard Albus' said and after that they moved away a bit from the crowd.

Ron patted Rose's shoulder to get her attention when she looked up, Ron pointed at a boy who has blonde hair, grey eyes and a pale, pointed face.

"So that's little Scorpius." Her dad said under his breath. " Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." She nodded at her dad's words.

"Ron, for heaven's sake" Mom said. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started at school!"

"You're right, sorry." He replied, then he turned to me and added. " Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandpa Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Dad, I dont even bloody know him!" She said disgusted, rolling her eyes knowing this is a false statement.

And he smiled at her.

"Hey!" James, Al's older brother and her most annoying cousin, appeared. He has divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there." he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulders into the billowing clouds of steam.

"Just seen him! And guess what he is doing? _Snogging Victoire!"_

He gazed up at the adults evidently dissappointed by the lack of reaction. Rose figured that this was probably because James was one of the few dunderheads left in the famaily who hasn't seen this coming.Ted and Vic had been entirely too cosy at the last Weasley gathering. Oblivious to this fact, James continued,

" _Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

" You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron-"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added,as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily, ecstatically. " Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes around for dinner about four times a week," said Harry, " Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically, "I don't mind sharing wih Al!, Teddy could have my room!"

"No." Harry said firmly, " you and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

At once, Rose and Al tensed.

They said their goodbyes to their parents and to Hugo and Lily who keeps on complaining that they have to wait another 2 more year before they can go to Hogwarts.

Before she boarded the Hogwarts Express, someone caught her eye making her look at him. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

She gave him a nod and he returned the gesture. Before finally entering the train.

Rose was looking for Albus. She went to compartment to compartment to find him. At last she found him at the one of the last compartments by himself.

She slid the compartment door open and walked inside happily to see Al again

"Finally Rosie, I have waiting for you, what took you so long to find me?" He said with a relaxed tone in his voice.

"you were at the back of the train Al and I was one of the last ones to board the train." She said.

"Okay, and dad said that that yhere's a chance that I might get into Gryffindor!" He said happily.

"That's great Al!" She said and that was the time when Scorpius Malfoy entered the comaprtment.

"Hi." Scorpius said.

"Hello." Al greeted but Rose was silently rude.

"Can I sit here?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure." Al said and Scorpius sat next to him.

"Thanks, it took me quite a long time to find a compartment since no one wanted me in their compartment bacause of who my father and grandfather were." He continued.

And then the Trolley Witch came to them. "Anything off the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasties? Chocolate Frogs? Cauldron Cakes?"

"Umm I would like 5 Chocolate Frogs and 3 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Rose said as she took some galleons from her pocket.

"That's a lot Rose, I pity your grandparents." Al said taking a chocolate frog.

"No Al, you buy your own, I'm hungry." Rose said already opening a chocolate frog she snatched from Al.

"I don't have money." Al frowned.

"Fine." Rose said as she tossed Al two chocolate frogs.

Al took it in glee and passed one to Scorpius and they both started munching on them.

"What house do you think you will be in Scorp?" Al asked.

"Probably Slytherin, since my whole family has been in Slytherin." Scorpius replied.

"That is one example why Slytherin is the worst house." Rose said not bothering to think about what she said.

"Rose!!" Al said in shock. " I don't think Slytherin is that bad there are benefits being in Slytherin." Al said proudly and giving Scorpius a smile.

"Fine! Maybe James is right you'll probably end up in Slytherin. I'll stay with Vic and the others." Rose said storming out the compartment.

"Sorry about her." Al apolegized.

"Eh, it's okay and I kinda like her." Scorpius said.

They talked which felt like hours when suddenly a voice echoed through the train: " We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school seperately."

"Were here!" Al shouted excitedly at him a few minutes later after the notice.

"Okay, let's get going then." Scorp replied.

That's when Al heard a familiar voice,

" Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Al? Where's Rose and yer other two cousins?"

"They are here somewhere." Al said to Hagrid.

" C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round the bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly oto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four in a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Al and Scorpius got into a boat followed by two other boys they don't know.

Al saw Rose and two of their cousins Roxy and Lucy climbed into a boat followed by one of their childhood friend, Alice Longbottom.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted who had a boat to himself. " Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to a cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent down their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff's face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out outo rocks and pebbles.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out last outo smooth damp glass right in the shadows of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. Al saw his Uncle Neville.

"Here they are, Neville." Hagrid said.

"Thanks Hagrid." Neville said before turning to them.

They followed him across the flagged stone floor. Neville showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would have usually would habe done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Longbottom said. " The start - of - term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your house. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house,sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

" The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each has produced oustanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your thriumphs will earn you house points while any rule - breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup a great honor, I hope you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

" The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you all smarten up yourselves as much as you can while you are waiting."

" I shall return when we are ready for you" Professor Longbottom said. " Please wait quietly." Then he left the chamber. A few minutes later he came back.

Move along now." Professor Longbottom said. "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

"Form a line." Professor Longbottom told the first years, "And follow me."

 _( Rose Weasley )_

Professor Longbottom led the first years so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind them.

Rose saw Professor Longbottom silently placed a four legged stool in front of the firdt years. On top of the stool in was the Sorting Hat. For a few seconds, there was silence.She saw Al and Scorpius also staring at the hat wondering what will happen. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide as a mouth - and the hat began to sing :

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Yourtop hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished the song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still. Professor Longbottom started calling names.

The downside being a Weasley it took forever to get sorted. She tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the sorting.

' _Roanne Frances'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

' _Scarlet Chang - Li'_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

' _Vincent Goyle_ '

A chubby boy sat down and as soon as the hat was placed it called,

"SLYTHERIN!"

He received polite applause from the Slytherin table.

' _JD Hale'_

GRYFFINDOR!'

' _Renzo Lava'_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

' _Alice Longbottom_ '

She went up to the chair and her father, Professor Nevile Longbottom, placed the hat on her head and a few seconds later it called,

GRYFFINDOR!"

She hopped down and went to the Gryffindor table received which much applause and received a pleased look from her father.

' _Scorpius Malfoy_ '

She expected that once the hat was placed on his head, it would place him in Slytherin. But it took more that a second. It took like forever. When the whispering broke out, the hat called outbut more quieter than usual.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was silence before the crowd erupted into cheers.

' _Ynah Nott'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

' _Albus Potter_ '

The whispering broke out again as soon as his name was called.She expected that it would place him into Gryffindor, since his brother,James was sorted in seconds into Gryffindor even though James kept teasing Albus in being Slytherin.

But it took like forever like Scorpius'. It took a while before it said,

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was silence, even Rose was shock expecting her cousin would be with her in Gryffindor. It took a few seconds of silence before in erupted in stunned cheers.

' _Dane Rockwood_ '

Like Goyle's sorting, as soon it was placed it annouced,

"SLYTHERIN!"

 _'Katrina Rosier'_

 _'SLYTHERIN'_

 _'Maree Lei Sy'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 _'Hannah Syb'_

HUFFLEPUFF!"

' _Aki Tam'_

HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Hadley _Thomas_ '

GRYFFINDOR!"

'Lucy Weasley'

Her cousin went carefully to the stool and waited and the hat annouced,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Now it was finally Rose's turn to get sorted.

 _Rose Weasley_ '

It took a few seconds before it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon she was sorted, there was cheers from the Gryffindors.

She went to her table happily as soon she was ssorted.

' _Roxanne Weasley_ '

Another cousin of Rose went up to the stool and crossed her fingers.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Roxanne skipped to the table with a relieved look and sat beside Lucy.

' _David Wood'_

GRYFFINDOR!"

' _Zachary_ _Zabini_ '

He was also as soon as the hat was placed it annouced,

"SLYTHERIN!"

As soon as the sorting ended Headmistress McGonagall stood up from her chair and everyone in the room was quiet.

"Before the feast started I would like to say a few announcements." said Headmistress McGonagall.

Rose didn't even bother to listen since she was staring sadly at her cousin, Albus, who was talking to Scorpius Malfoy also not even bothering to listen at all.

Albus caught her eye and gave her a small smile, even Scorpius gave her a smile before paying attention to the Headmistress' announcements.

Rose was startled when she realized there was already food on the table. She started digging in but she didn't feel like eating after getting seperated with her bestfriend.

Before they head up to there common rooms, Al decided to go to Rose. Al noticed she can't accept the fact he isn't with her.

"Happy now Al?" She spat at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"We can still be best friends even we are not in the same house. It doesn't really matter if we are in a different house." Al said.

"Oh doesn't it?" she snapped. when Al was about to say something she heard the Gryffindor Prefects to follow them.

"I have to go now. Hope you like your first night in Slytherin." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

And for the second time that day that she left Albus and Scorpius staring after her with confused looks.

 **Most of them are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and please review!**

 **edit: I changed the name Ynah Snith to Ynah Nott if you noticed. ( I just want to ._. )**


	3. First year : New Friends and Enemies

**_I know some of the characters from the last chapter are mine since I made them up, I wang to add something else to the story that is owned by me : )_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter._**

 _first year_

 ** _"Chapter 2 : New Friends and Enemie_** ** _s "_**

Rose woke up early even despite the excitement and pressure of the night before. She was still sad that Al wasn't sorted with the same house as hers. She sighed but decided to have a cold shower and started getting ready. She ignored the groans and complaints of her roommates ( Lucy and Roxanne Weasley, Alice Longbottom,Hadley Thomas ) who kept saying its too early even though it's already seven in morning.

She went down to breakfast and ate quietly and brought out a book and waited patiently for the other Gryffindors. She was startled to see that two strangers were sitting in the opposite of her.

"Hi." They both greeted shyly and gave her a small smile.

"Hello, What's your name?" Rose asked both of them.

"Renzo Lava, but you can call me Renz if you want. I'm a muggleborn." He said putting out a hand for her to shake and she shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm JD Hale, also a muggleborn." He said also putting out a hand to shake.

"Well lovely to meet you, I'm Rose Weasley and welcome to Hogwarts, it must be hard to get used to magic." She said to them.

"Yeah, it was hard for me that we were going abroad and especially leaving my friends." Renzo sighed sadly.

"Same." JD said.

"So where are you both from." Rose asked curiously since she has never met someone who wasn't living here.

"Well we are both Asian, that's all I'm going to say and we were friends before went to Hogwarts, It's such a small world." JD said. Rose who was still curious did not ask further.

"Well look at the time, we better get to class." Rose said just noticing the time, she packed her things and also saw the boys doing the same.

"Can we come with you? Still quite new here, and all we did to prepare was read our textbooks." Renzo said hopefully.

"Of course, our first class is potions with the Slytherins maybe I can see Al." She said happily.

"So I'm guessing Al is like related to you or something." JD said.

"Yeah he is my cousin well I have like about around ten cousins who is also here at Hogwarts. How did you know he is related to me?" Rose asked.

"We read a lot about you guys which I don't usually do. We want to be prepared for school and I think it was one of the extra books Renzo bought mentioned the Weasley - Potter family so yeah." JD explained.

"Oh okay, anyways we should start walking if we wat to get the best seats in class." She said pulling the boys out of the Great Hall bumping into her roommates.

"Hey girls, we got to get to class we have 10 minutes left you know." Rose said making the girls sit down and hurried up eating breakfast.

"Guessing they are two of the your cousins?" Renzo said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, are you counting?" Rose asked.

"Maybe." Both the boys said exchanging amused grins and Rose just rolled her eyes at them and led them to the dungeons.

When trio got there to the dungeon, three Slytherin girls who are putting dungbombs everywhere.

The tallest girl who was also the prettiest in Rose's opinion saw them and gave them glare.

"Look who's here, two mudbloods and a Weasel." She said to the girls.

"What the fuck are you doing." Renzo said surprising Rose by his cursing.

"Well don't you have eyes? You are such idiots." Another girl said.

"Wait, you must be those Slytherin girls everyone's talking about who are hexing students in the hallway except the fact they don't know which students are they." Rose said suddenly remembering the rumour.

"Well duh, who else do you think they might be?" The shortest said.

'Anyways why don't we make a formal introductions to these idiotic mudbloods. I'm Scarlet Chang - Li." The tallest one said.

I'm Ynah Nott." She said stepping forward.

"And I'm Katrina Rosier, and probably you already know about my family Weasel." The smallest girl said also stepping forward.

"Better go girls, before we get caught." Scarlet said dryly pushing Rose and the boys inside the room.

"Stupefy!" Rose said immediately as soon as the Slytherins got out of the room but was able to hit Ynah.

"Oh shit, they locked the door." JD said trying to budge the door.

"The dungbombs!" Rose said before everything became black.

( Albus Potter )

Albus was already comfortable being a Slytherin, he already has made friends with Scorpius Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin boys.

Al also found the Slytherin girls really nice despite their last names, they seem innocent enough. They helped him around the castle when they were lost going to the dungeons but we're surprised to find his cousin and two Gryffindor boys unconscious on the floor.

"Rosie wake up." Al said constantly rocking Rose back and forth.

"They are unconscious Al." Scorpius reported to him as he checked the two boys.

"Dungbombs." Scorpius said.

Someone suddenly came through the door, when Al turned around he saw Roxanne, Lucy and Alice standing in horror.

"Malfoy what did you do!" Roxanne and Lucy both accused at the same time suddenly bringing out their wands.

"Wait! We found them like this." Al said putting a hand up.

"I'll call Professor Longbottom." Alice said putting her wand down also the other girls did the same.

"Okay but hurry up." Al said.

When Professor Longbottom arrived they brought the Rose, Renzo and JD to the Hospital Wing and when they got there Madam Pomfrey were told to get out.

 _( Rose Weasley )_

Rose heard a voices when she was waking up.

"What happened Neville?" A familiar voice which was her mother's.

"Albus and Scorpius found Rose and the two other gryffindors unconscious in the dungeons and Rose's roommates called me since Al and Scorpius were watching over them while they got back." Neville said.

"Mum?" Rose called making both of the adults look at her.

"Rosie! What happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm fine, where's Renzo and JD?" She asked concerned about them.

"They are still sleeping, could you please explained what happened to you three?" Neville asked.

That was the time when Rose felt something beside her, she saw a red rose and held it in her hand and saw the amused looks of her mother and Professor Longbottom.

"Well we were heading for potions but we were still early so we saw Slytherin girls who were putting dungbombs they locked us up in the room but I was able to stupify one of them." Rose explained who still has the rose in her hands.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"Scarlet Chang - Li, Ynah Nott, and Katrina Rosier." She said.

"Uh hello?" Someone said. When they looked they saw Renzo a d JD already awake.

"Thank Merlin you guys are also okay." Rose said relieved.

"Well yeah they put those bombs at the corners and cauldrons I think since I saw some so they technically got us all but if you're okay we are also okay." JD said.

"Rosie!"

When she looked she saw Albus running to her side with Scorpius behind him.

"What Al?"

"Who did it to you?" Al asked obviously worried.

"Some Slytherin girls." Rose said.

"Are they first years?" Al asked.

"Duh, so how would they know what class were we?" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Who are they then?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"Well,Scarlet Chang - Li, Ynah Nott, and Katrina Rosier."Rose said.

"I don't believe you." Al said surprising her by his betrayal. Also seeing that Scorpius was surprised with his mate.

"Why not?" Renzo asked annoyed and suddenly noticing that everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Well they are quite nice to us Slytherins, really nice actually." Al said.

"Maybe because you don't know them." She heard Scorpius murmured quietly to himself.

" Fine don't believe me join those Slytherins then if you like them so much." Rose said angrily.

"Kay." Al said not even seeing the rose she was holding the whole time and walked out of the door.

The suddenly Scorpius came up to her.

"Weasley." He said getting her attention.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"Sorry bout Al, he has been drooling at those girls since yesterday at the common room. And well, just please be careful around them, I've known them since I was little and they are trouble." Scorpius said with a nod to her and the boys and left.

"Well this is going to be a long year." Rose said lying down at her bed thinking about Malfoy's warning and she just drifted off to sleep.

 **Hi again, is the story okay? I know I just started the story but is it okay? just want to get your opinions about the story. Hopefully though you like where its going! I'm going to say if few of you will ask why does Rose already know Stupefy is because since her mom is Hermione Granger and her Uncle is Harry Potter they must already know some self defence right? But... not sure.** **( I also decided that I will update every Tuesday or Wedneday just so you know )**


	4. First year : Secrets and Gifts

**_I know this is really late, I fogot I already have school this week so a lot of things going on but I'll try my best to update every week or so. I had a writer's block too so it took longer than I expected but hopefully you will like it and feel free to give your own opinions about this stor_** ** _y and I might be all over the place in updating just so you guys kn_** ** _ow._**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter_**

 _first year_

 ** _"Chapter 3 : Secrets and Gifts_** "

Rose was on her bed, talking to Victoire. It was Christmas break and all the girls were sharing a room. Alice was also spending time in the Burrow. They slept in pairs, Alice and Rose, Dom and Victoire, Roxy and Lucy, and Lily and Molly. Alice, Roxy, Molly and Lucy were talking at the other side of the room, while Dom and Lily were talking near Victoire and Rose.

"So Rose, how's your first year I know I haven't been -"

"It's okay Victoire, Since you have N.E.W.T.S and you know, Teddy." Rose said with a wink.

Victoire blushed scarlet and she slapped Rose's arm and just laughed. When suddenly an owl came knocking in the window. Rose looked around if any of the girls were paying attention. When they weren't she opened the window and took the owl.

"Is that from a boy?" Victoire asked curiously.

"I think, someone has been giving me rose since the second day of school. I think I already have 113 roses." Rose said and Victoire squealed.

"Rosie Posie has an admirer! Come on just open the gift." Victoire said happily and Rose just rolled her eyes at her nickname.

"Okay okay, calm down." Rose said.

When she opened it she saw a beautiful charm bracelet that has a rose charm and a weasel charm and two roses with a letter:

 _My Dear Rose,_

 _Happy Christmas! Hopefully you like my gift and I gave you two roses because it's for today and tomorrow, one of the roses which was for tomorrow is a rose that changes color depends on the season it will be white for now if I'm correct and it will last forever. Happy Christmas again and I'll see you again in school._

 _from your secret admirer_

"How sweet!!" Victoire squealed.

"Okay enough about me it's your turn." Rose said.

And that was the time when another owl came in by the window.

"Artie?"

"How come whenever we are talking about something important we get interrupted." Rose said irritated.

Victoire read the letter quietly and suddenly she laughed but still smiled.

"So who is it?" Rose asked.

"Teddy, he wants me to meet him later this afternoon." Victoire said smiling.

"To shag?" Rose said grinning suspiciously at Victoire.

"What? No!" Victoire exclaimed but she saw guilt in her eyes.

 _"Vicroire Gabrielle Weasley!_ Have you shagged." Rose whispered loudly but not enough for others to hear.

"Not yet, we are waiting." Victoire explained who was petting Artie.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"and why did he send it in owl even though he is here anyways?" Rose asked suddenly remembering.

"I dunno." Victoire shrugged.

"And answer my question for what are you waiting for." Rose asked.

"Until we get married and cause Teddy still has Auror training and I still have school. Blimey Rose, you're nosy today." Victoire said.

"You're getting married?!" Rose said loud enough for Lily and Dominique to hear.

"You're getting married sis?" Dom whispered happily when they came closer to them.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone okay?" Victoire said.

"yeah yeah just tell us everything." Lily said.

Rose rolled her eyes and listened as Vic told them everything.

 _( Albus Potter )_

Al was playing truth or dare with cousins and Scopius. Like the girls, they were also all in one room, but everyone had seperate beds.

"I fell so childish playing this game." Teddy muttered.

"Hey! So you're saying we're childish?" James complained.

"So Teddy, truth or dare?" Albus asked.

"Truth"

"Are you and Victoire shagging?" He asked.

"Dare." Teddy changed quickly.

"So I dare you to send a owl for you and Vic to shag." James said high fiving with Al.

"Fine." Teddy said as he got up and took parchment and a quill and started writing and gave it too his owl, Artemis.

"Your turn then, Al." Fred said.

"Truth or Dare?" Teddy asked.

"Truth." Al said.

Teddy winked at Scorpius who seems to be smirking evilly at Al.

"Do you.. have a crush on Alice Longbottom?" Scorpius asked.

"Uhhh."

"Come Ally, answer it truthfully." Teddy said.

"fine, yes." Al answered.

"Finally!" All the boys said happily.

"Wow, I hate all of you." Al murmured.

"It's just a crush Al." Fred said.

"Okay you're turn Scorp." James said.

Even though Scorpius was a Malfoy, he was surpirsed that most of the Potters and Weasleys accepted him rarwly sending glares except Rose's Dad. Ron was still sending daggers at his way but suddenly mastering the art of ignoring the terror of the Burrow' as Al called it.

"Truth or Dare?" Al asked.

"Truth."

" Who do you think is the prettiest girl in our year?" Al asked.

There was an awkward silence as Scorpius think of an answer scared to tell the truth.

"Scarlet?" He answered nervously.

"Well she is hot for her age." Louis said.

"But her attitude is not." Scorpius murmured but still think she was pretty but nobody seems to hear him but still comtinued the game.

"Okay Fred, Truth or Dare?" Scorp asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to scare the hell out of your dear sister Roxy." Scorp said.

"That will be easy. I'll do it tomorrow Christmas morning." Fred said grinning mischieviously.

"Good luck if Rox will kill you, you know how she is during the morning, just like Rose." Teddy pointed out.

Yeah yeah, I'll handle it, it's gonna be easy." Fred rolling his eyes.

"Good luck then."

( _Christmas Day )_

Rose was awoken by Lily pushing her out of bed shouting at her.

"Come on Rosie! wake up everyone is waiting for you." Lily shouted in her ear.

"Fine, I'll be down there in minute." Rose yawned. She brushed her hair and washed her face before going down.

When she arrived she could see the bored expressions in their faces as they waited for her. She could see Al, Scorpius and James playing exploding snap as they waited for her. But Fred wasn't there.

"Finally! Rosie Posie is here." Fred said behind her followed by Roxy who seems to be also rudely awoken.

"I hate you Fred." Roxy said as she passed him giving him a slap on the back of his head.

"Don't blame me, It was Scorp's fault who dared me to do it." Fred said pointing at Scorpius.

Okay can we open presents now? Or is there even a reason why were rudely interrupting our beauty sleep?" Rose said lazily reaching out for a present. Roxy and Fred looked at each then at Rose then murmured a sorry and she just sighed.

She eventually woke up as she giggled in glee as she received a lot of books from her realtives and she received a new set of quills from her mother.

"Wow." She heard from Al when she looked she saw the latest Nimbus 3000 in his hands.

"Might want to open that present Rosie, you too Rox." Ginny said.

Both girls glanced at each other comfused before ripping the wrapping. She gasped as also received a shiny Nimbus 3000 and saw Roxy has one too.

"You also have one Scorp?" Al asked.

"Yeah from my parents and a new wizard chess board." Scorp said. They started flying and racing around the house the whole day until Grandma Molly said it was time for dinner.

 ** _Okay I think it's too short but I just wanted this to be only Christmas but at the next update, it will be the last chapter for their first year before I start writing for their second year._**


End file.
